


Wajahmu Indahkan Duniaku

by sil_s



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Aqi-ish!Ganda, Fluff, M/M, they're so cute, tsun!Ghazul
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil_s/pseuds/sil_s
Summary: Ganda used to be a vocalist in a band and Ghazul just found out about this.





	Wajahmu Indahkan Duniaku

Ganda dan Ghazul bukan tipe pasangan yang sering berbasa-basi ketika bersama, mereka lebih suka berada di kesunyian yang nyaman. Tidak terkecuali saat mereka di mobil. Ganda akan memegang setir dan Ghazul akan memandang ke luar jendela di sepanjang perjalanan.  
  
Hari ini, sepertinya Ghazul lagi bersenang hati. Tidak biasanya Ghazul bersenandung, walaupun suaranya sangat kecil, sampai-sampai hampir tertutup suara mesin mobil dan kebisingan lalu lintas. Ganda sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke arah Ghazul, tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan mendengar kekasihnya itu bernyanyi. Entah sebenarnya Ghazul sadar atau tidak kalau ada yang menguping, tapi yang pasti, dia tidak berhenti.  
  
Ganda tidak ingin mengganggu Ghazul, itu pasti. Itu sebelum Ghazul tiba-tiba menyanyikan lagu dari band lamanya.  
  
"_Wajahmu terindah, satu yang sempurna..._"  
  
Ganda semakin mendekatkan badannya ke arah Ghazul, ingin memastikan apa yang ia dengar.  
  
Nyanyiannya tiba-tiba terhenti. "Jangan dengerin," kata Ghazul tanpa melepas pandangannya dari jalan.  
  
"_Indahnya dunia, ketika kau ada..._" Ganda melanjutkan lirik yang terpotong.  
  
Kali ini, Ghazul melepaskan pandangan dari jendela untuk menoleh ke arah Ganda. "Kamu tau lagunya?"  
  
"Lagu band saya dulu," jawabnya singkat.  
  
"Bandmu? Kamu bisa nyanyi?"  
  
Ganda membuang pandangan, ada sedikit rasa gengsi di dalam dirinya untuk mengaku. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk setir di depannya. "Ya... dikit."  
  
Mata Ghazul masih memandang ke arah Ganda, membayangkan sosoknya menjadi seorang penyanyi, seorang vokalis band. Ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum saat membayangkannya. Dengan cepat, Ghazul menutupi senyumnya dengan kembali memandangi jendela. Di dalam pikirannya, ia tetap terus membayangkan Ganda bernyanyi di panggung.

* * *

  
  
Sesampainya di rumah Ghazul, Ganda merasakan pria itu menjadi lebih pendiam. Ya, dia memang selalu pendiam, tapi ini **lebih** pendiam lagi. Seperti saat mereka makan malam dan Ganda beberapa kali komentar dan berusaha melucu, semua itu hanya menghasilkan lirikan dan sedikit senyuman dari Ghazul.  
  
Atau seperti saat mereka berdua di sofa, berusaha untuk menonton film untuk menghilangkan rasa suntuk. Biasanya, Ghazul akan menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Ganda dan Ganda akan mengelus-ngelus rambutnya layaknya seekor kucing. Tapi kali ini tidak, Ghazul tetap di duduk di samping Ganda dengan mata tertuju TV, tapi Ganda tahu pikirannya bukan terfokus pada film yang sedang ditayangkan.  
  
Bahkan saat di kasur pun, Ghazul tidak mendekati Ganda dan memunggungi dirinya. Ganda masih tidak ingin bertanya, walau lama-kelamaan ia pun merindukan Ghazul dan juga ia takut pacarnya itu membawa beban sendiri.  
  
Malam ini berbeda sekali rasanya, apa lagi tadi siang mood Ghazul sangat berbinar, sampai-sampai dia bersenandung. _Oh_.  
  
"Kamu gak suka saya dulu anak band?" Ganda tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nada pelan.  
  
Bahkan sebelum Ghazul menjawab, Ganda sudah merasa bahwa ia jengkel dengan pertanyaan itu. "Kenapa?" Ternyata, ia malah ditanya balik.  
  
"Habis jadi diem banget." Ganda akhirnya menghampiri Ghazul dan melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang pria yang sedang memberinya punggung tersebut. "Maaf, ya." Sebenarnya, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia minta maaf, mungkin hanya untuk meluluhkan hati Ghazul.  
  
Ganda merasa menang ketika Ghazul mendekatkan diri padanya sehingga punggung dan dada mereka menempel. "Nyanyi."  
  
Hening.  
  
"Kamu. Nyanyi," Ghazul mempertegas permintaannya.  
  
"_Wajahmu terindah,_" Ganda langsung memulai dengan suara pelan, hampir berbisik, "_satu yang sempurna..._"  
  
Ghazul pelan-pelan membalikan badannya dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Ganda, mendengarkan suara pria itu lebih jelas. Nyanyian Ganda sedikit terganggu karena ia dapat merasakan senyuman di kulit lehernya yang membuatnya tersenyum juga.  
  
"_Indahnya dunia, ketika kau ada."_  
  
Ganda mengelus-elus rambut Ghazul perlahan sambil terus bernyanyi pelan. Ia terus-terusan tersenyum karena lirik yang awalnya bukan tertuju ke siapa-siapa, sekarang menjadi tertuju pada Ghazul.  
  
Ketika lagu selesai, keduanya terdiam sejenak, menikmati berada di dekapan masing-masing. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Ghazul juga rindu.  
  
"Jadi dari tadi tuh mau dinyanyiin?" Ganda berceletuk.  
  
Ghazul pura-pura tertidur.  
  
Ganda tahu, tetapi ia membiarkan. Ia hanya mengecup kepala kekasihnya itu.


End file.
